Rojos de amor
by MarianelaPatz
Summary: El principal color del amor: rojo..que pasara con nuestros vampiros favoritos. TODOS VAMPIROS leer Amanecer primero


**Rojos de Amor**

-Tus ojos y los míos están del mismo color, rojos rubí, ¿Edward qué es esto?

- Probé tu sangre, Bella me detuve, pero en fin era tu sangre. Esto es lo que pasa con una sola gota, todo el control el autocontrol que tenía, siento miedo, podría dañar a alguien mas.

Nuevamente Edward estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico, nunca podría dañarme o correr ese riesgo conmigo pero no podía ni aun así tranquilizarse. Caminábamos por el bosque, la primera cacería. Él tomó mi mano, y me detuve, no quería mirarlo sabía que sus ojos reflejarían dolor, sabía que estuvo a solo unos instantes de que yo muriera, yo me aferré a la imagen de mi hija, pero así y todo la muerte me había llamado una vez mas, Edward lo sabía. Suspiré, y levanté la vista.

Sus ojos estaban atormentados, a pesar del rojo amenazante, el lucía triste, desesperado, no podía ver mas allá de su dolor, y sabía que tenía que decir algo rápido.

Tus ojos están rojos de amor- dije, sin medir las palabras.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Bella, pude haberte matado, tu sangre es mas deliciosa de lo que había previsto, tuve miedo, y tu corazón no volvía a latir, mientras Edward intentaba resucitarte, yo te mordía una y otra vez, tu sangre se clavaba en mi garganta, sentía el veneno como dagas, querían mas sangre, tu olor estaba en toda la habitación, mis ojos son rojos porque son los de un asesino, yo te maté, hice que tu corazón dejara de latir.

¿Y que hubiese sido mejor, que muriera? Tu veneno hizo que mi cuerpo sanara, ahora estamos juntos para siempre, Edward este es nuestro primer día y nos hemos realizado completamente, estamos casados como fue tu condición, tuvimos una hija inesperado para los dos- él me silenció con un dedo.

Bella yo nunca debí acceder a esto, nunca debí creer que podía ir en contra de la naturaleza, tu naturaleza era humana y yo te la quité…

Edward tu naturaleza también fue humana hace 100 años, y ahora tu naturaleza es vampiro, la mía también.

No lo entiendes, nunca mas veré tus mejillas enrojecerse de vergüenza o escucharé tu corazón desbocado ante la emoción, tu respiración necesaria, el aire llenando tus pulmones…- fruncí el ceño no me gustaba pensar en lo que ya no sería, era hermosa, era fuerte, era hábil, lo que nunca creí, pero ya no sería, cálida, era dura, y pronto el mundo que yo conocía desaparecería en los años que transcurrieran que para mi serían un instante. Pero aun así sabía que discutir no era la solución.

Llévame…-dije arrojándome sobre su espalda.

¿adonde?- dijo él sorprendido.

Llévame.- dije besando su cuello.

Lo entendió inmediatamente y comenzó a correr, no sentía temor como antes, me sabía protegida por el y por mi nueva fuerza. Me llevó al prado del bosque donde tan feliz fui con una excepción, era nuestro lugar, incluso cuando él se fue para mi seguía estando allí, allí lo escuché en mis alucinaciones y eso también era él.

La luz de la luna le daba un aspecto diferente, era claro con algo sombrío también, ideal para lo que quería decir, Edward y yo con nuestros ojos rubí éramos sombríos, mas similares a los Volturi o James, Victoria y Laurent, que a los Cullen. Su piel se veía plateada un tanto tornasolada por el brillo de su piel, me solté el cabello, tomó un mechón y lo levantó de mi rostro para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja como lo hacía siempre.

Tu pelo al menos sigue pareciendo el de un humano- dijo sonriendo, no se reflejaba en su cara ni un ápice de felicidad ante el comentario. Me giré para darle la espalda, quería poder hablar sin ser interrumpida por sus ojos que a cada instante reflejaban mayor dolor.

Tus ojos están rojos de amor, tú me salvaste…- gruñó y me interrumpió.

¿De qué hablas, Bella?- dijo claramente enojado.

¿Me vas a dejar hablar?- dijo enojándome yo esta vez.

Si, habla.- contestó, no le gustaba molestarme.

Tus ojos están rojos de amor, porque al morderme me salvaste, lo hiciste por amor, con la convicción de que no querías perderme.

¿Crees entonces que esta bien alterar el orden de la naturaleza?

¿Te gustaría que Renesmee muriera?

No, claro que no- dijo aun mas atormentado.

¿Y que pensarías de la naturaleza si yo estuviera muerta ahora?

Yo también lo estaría.-dijo en un susurro.

Y lo único que quedaría de nosotros es una hija huérfana, que no conoció a los padres que la engendraron con amor, porque entre ellos no buscaron salvarse.

¿Qué quieres de mi, Bella? Yo nunca quise esta vida para ti.

Edward antes de conocerte yo no tenía vida, era nada entiendes, era una joven sin ambiciones, sin esperanzas, era una vieja joven, eso era. En dos años me devolviste todo lo que creí que nunca tendría, pude ser joven, irresponsable, tener amigos, amar… en especial amar.

¿Aun me amas?- dijo mirándome detrás de sus pestañas.

¿Por qué no te amaría?

Rosalie nunca le perdonó a Carlisle el que la convirtiera, ella hubiera preferido morir.

Para mi morir era no volver a verte, desde el fondo de mi cuando me sentía arrastrada a la muerte veía tus ojos, tus ojos decepcionados cuando me conociste y no pudiste escuchar mis pensamientos, tu rostro mostrando el debate interno para darme el primer beso, tus labios en los míos, y ahora tus ojos rojos, como los míos, enamorados, amando simplemente. Nunca hubiese querido otro final para mí, no voy a mentirte y decirte que no voy a extrañar cosas que hacía de humana, dormir, soñar, tener una familia, pero no me arrepiento, solo me arrepiento de que te sientas tan mal ahora.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza, borrosos como los sentía, Edward se acercó a mí, me tomó en sus brazos, me inclinó un poco para besar mi cuello, un dulce beso tibio, ahora nuestras temperaturas eran iguales, luego me subió en sus pies para bailar conmigo como cuando me quebré. Me acunó en sus brazos como cuando me hacía dormir en el auto al volver de Italia, me sentó en la gramilla para apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho como el fin de semana que conocí ese prado, toqué con mis dedos el dorso de su mano, y luego me dirigí a las venas de sus brazos, entrecerró los ojos. El revivía cada momento conmigo, me acosté en su pecho.

Para mí siempre serás igual. Siempre sentiré tu corazón, porque esta grabado en mi memoria, siempre sabré cuando te sonrojes ante un comentario, siempre sabré cuando con la mente estés durmiendo. Siempre serás Bella.

Entonces ¿tengo razón?

Si, mis ojos están rojos de amor, y siempre lo estarán para ti aunque los veas dorados, ya mis ojos no reflejan algo tan trivial como la alimentación, reflejan mi amor.

El resto de la noche la pasamos serenos en el prado, Edward recordándome, yo recordándolo hasta donde mi mente me permitía, tarareó la nana para mí y me sentí adormecida, era imposible pero creo que estaba soñando.


End file.
